madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonhardt von Schmidt/Relationship
Sachstein Augusto Benedikt von Rothschild Sachstein King of Sachstein who ruled his kingdom though intimidation. As one of Augusto's champion knights, Leonhardt would going to fight under his and Sachstein name.In his first meeting with the king, the king asked Leonhardt about his mere cavalry unit, to which Leonhardt replied that the unit will be an army that run through plains. Intrigued, the king made a deal with Leonhardt: he will offer his full support to his new founded if he able to prove it worth in one year, which Leonhardt complied. Eventually, within a year, Leonhardt managed to prove his cavalry army's might for not only exterminated the bandits, but also warring with landlords from both Brune and Asvarre that led to Sachstein's intense rivalry against the two kingdoms. As the reward, Leonhardt was given a full support from the king and encouraged to create a powerful army useful to Sachstein, which he complied even though he was well aware that it wouldn't fulfill his dream as a cavalry army commander. When Sachstein failed its another invasion attempt onto Brune due to Asvarre Army's betrayal, Leonhardt was given a second chance by Augusto and this he was ordered to lead Sachstein Army's main force to battle against the invading Asvarre Army that was led by Tallard Graham, but at the same time, he was also being warned by the king that he will not step a foot into Sachstein Royal Palace if he unable to bring Tallard's head to him. Hans von Klugel One of three top generals in Sachstein and his fellow comrade to invade Brune. Even among generals in Sachstein, Leonhardt had mixed feelings towards Hans due to their different status and upbringing. Despite his cynical view towards Hans however, especially the former status as a commoner before his rise as one of Sachstein's proficient generals, Leonhardt is one of many who recognizes Hans skills in building defenses castles, something he isn't talented to begin with. For this reason, he vowed to avenge his fallen comrade after learning his death by the Moonlight Knights. Leonhardt's Son Leonhardt's child and the would-be heir of House Schmidt while he went out for battle. Birnbaum One of House Schmidt's loyal follower and Leonhardt's entrusted officers, Birnbaum was seen together with Leonhardt and often follows his commander's command. Friends and Ally Melisande Thenardier One of Brune's nobility who vowed to dethrone Regin by allying herself with Sachstein. However despite her death and a failed coup in Nice, Leonhardt care less about the former Duchess as he already expected her fall. Rival and Enemies Moonlight Knights A coalition army that consisted soldiers and generals from Brune and Zhcted in order to repel Sachstein Army. Upon hearing its victory over Klugel Army in Plainville Hills, Leonhardt vowed to avenge Hans by destroying the entire army. However, with the combined attributes of Tigre's surprising strategy and Elen's unparalleled might, which served as the army's core morale, Leonhardt viewed the army as his rival before Asvarre Army betrayed Sachstein Army. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's champion hero for ending both Civil Wars in Brune and Asvarre. Because he slain Hans during a battle in Plainville Hill, Leonhardt vowed to avenge Hans by destroying the entire army and killing Tigre. During the battle in Prowirl, Leonhardt saw through Tigre's inferno plan and resorted to use his army's own 4,000 Detached Cavalrymen to counter Tigre's tactics, only failed to foresee Tigre's another tactics to retaliate his best cavalrymen instead. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz who also one of Tigre's main allies. When Elen and Leitmeritz Army managed to breached his Calvary Army effortlessly, Leonhardt considered her as the Goddess of War. Tallard Graham One of the Dukes of Asvarre and Sachstein Army's supposed ally to defeat the Moonlight Knights. In truth however, Leonhardt disliked Tallard due to the antagonistic rivalries between Asvarre and Sachstein. Due to a secret meeting with Tigre however, Tallard betrayed Leonhardt and Sachstein Army by commanding 10,000 calvary troops to ambush Sachstein Calvary Army and destroyed their supplies. Consequently, Tallard's treachery not only humiliated Leonhardt and his army, but also Sachstein's citizens and even King Agusto as well. For this reason, Leonhardt yield a grudge against Tallard as he viewed him as an enemy he vowed to crush to defend Sachstein's pride and glory. Category:Relationships